


Let The Wall Break

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fucked Up, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack loves Alex, but he doesn't notice.Zack loves Rian, but again Zack doesn't notice.





	Let The Wall Break

**Part 1.**

Jack's P.O.V:  
  
God, he looks so good when he's onstage, I thought.  
  
The crowd screamed as Alex announced that we were going to be playing Stella next.  
  
We started play the intro to Stella and Alex jumped around in front of me, his fingers automatically playing the right chords.  
  
I was so glad that my fingers could do the same because, at that moment, all I could think was Alex is fucking hot.  
  
He was suddenly directly in front of me and I almost moaned at the sight of his ass.  
  
He kept singing as he went around the stage and I could see him stop playing his guitar and just sing while hanging of Zack. I just managed to stop the growl of jealousy, but I thought Rian noticed. Fuck.  
  
"Thank you so much LA, you've been great! This is gonna be our last song." Alex said to the crowd, which had a mosh pit in the middle.  
  
We started to play Holly (Would You Turn Me On?). This time around, Alex came and hung off my shoulders as I played. A grin formed on my face, but I guessed everyone would think that was due to the buzz of playing a show, not from having Alex touch me.  
  
"Just one fix to keep Jack suckin' dicks."  
  
Typical Alex, to modify the lyrics.  
  
I grinned happily, although Alex doesn't know how true that statement was.  
  
"Thank you LA! You've been amazing! Haven't they, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, best show so far of the tour!" I said.  
  
We went offstage. I gave my guitar to Danny as I passed him.  
  
"Fucking amazing show tonight, wasn't it?" Alex said to me, slinging an arm over my shoulders.  
  
"Yeah! What d'you think, Zack? Rian?" I answered.  
  
They agreed.  
  
Rian said, "I'm having the first shower when we get back to the tour bus."  
  
"I think you'll find that I'm having first shower." Zack said.  
  
"Make me." Rian challenged.  
  
"Ok." Zack got Rian in a headlock easily, "So now, who's having first shower?"  
  
"Me,"  Rian said and Zack slowly increased the chokehold he had on Rian until he said, "You."  
  
Alex and Zack walked on ahead of me and Rian.  
  
I laughed, "You should have known better than to challenge Zack for first shower, Rian."  
  
He was massaging his neck, "I guess. Anyway what was up with you onstage, growling at Zack? Or was it Alex?"  
  
I was busy staring at Alex's retreating body. "Hm? What?"  
  
He repeated his statement.  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
Bullshit, you know you were.  
  
"Yes, you were."  
  
We were at the tour bus and I was glad because Rian wouldn't continue discussing it with Alex and Zack around.  
  
I entered the bus to find Alex tied to a chair and a smug, wet-haired Zack, sitting on the couch, looking at Alex.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, not bothering to free Alex.  
  
Rian answered as he untied Alex, "Alex obviously tried to get in the shower before Zack, and so Zack tied him up."  
  
"How would you know?" Alex asked, now free from chair.  
  
"Well, I've been in that situation more than once." was all Rian said.  
  
"Really? How come we," I pointed to myself and Alex, "never noticed?"  
  
"Well, you guys are oblivious to most things." Zack said.  
  
I had a vague feeling he wasn't just talking about tying each other to chairs, but I couldn't be bothered to work out what he was talking about.  
  
"I'm having the next shower." Alex said, exiting the lounge we were in.  
  
I sat down next to Zack so I could watch Alex leave without it being obvious. Hopefully.  
  
"Are we gonna have a party tonight?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"When don't we have a party?" Zack said.  
  
"True."  
  
I thought about Alex making-out with random girls and I almost growled. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. But then I thought about how everyone still thought I was straight, and that would mean getting together with girls. Urgh.  
  
Alex came back through, his chest bare. Oh god.  
  
"Next shower's mine." I said hurriedly, leaving the room.  
  
When I got to the bathroom we all shared, I leaned against the door.  
  
It was moments like that when I start to think that the others would notice.  
  
I turned the shower on and stripped off.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
I followed Jack. Why was he acting so weird lately? I was determined to get an answer.  
  
I knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I sat down on the floor, next to the door, prepared to wait.  
  
Groaning came from the bathroom.  
  
"Alex! Oh God!"  
  
What? Why is Jack clearly jerking off and groaning my name?  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I finished my shower. I dried myself off and put my boxers on. I walked out of the door to find Alex sat on the floor.  
  
"How long were you out here?" I asked.  
  
Alex stood up and stretched. He said, "Long enough."  
  
Long enough for what? Oh shit, did he hear me jerking off? What if he did?  
  
I went to the back of the tour bus, to my bunk and put on a pair of trackies and my JAGK top. Alex followed me.  
  
I sat on my bunk and said, "Alex, what's up?" as his face showed he was thinking hard.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
Never one to beat around the bush, I asked, "Were you jerking off in there?"  
  
Jack's eyes went wide and he looked down at his bare feet, his black hair going in his brown eyes.  
  
"Shit." he said, not looking me in the face.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, alright? But I - no I can't." He said, still not looking at me.  
  
"Mate?"  
  
"No, don't do that. It makes it worse. Just go away, please Alex." His voice sounded broken and I really didn't want to go, but as he'd asked me I thought I'd better do what he said.  
  
"Ok." I walked away to Rian and Zack, utterly bewildered.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I lay down on my bunk and tried not to let the tears flow. It didn't work. Within seconds, I was bawling like a baby.  
  
I sniffled helplessly. My best friend had found out that I jerked off to the thought of him. I'd lost him forever.  
  
I heard footsteps and I wiped uselessly at my tears.  
  
"Jack?" It was Rian.  
  
"Yeah?" I said, voice rough because of my crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He said, sitting down on my bunk.  
  
"Nothing." I replied.  
  
"Bullshit Jack."  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
I sat down next to Zack, turning on the TV. I stared at the screen while not really concentrating on it.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yeah Zack?" I said, not moving.  
  
"Where's Jack?" He asked.  
  
"In his bunk. Why?"  
  
"Just curious. How are you?"  
  
"Fine." I said in a voice that implied I was dying inside.  
  
"Alex, look at me," I looked at him, "You're obviously not 'fine'. I don't know what happened, but you need to talk to Jack."  
  
"No."  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I sobbed into Rian's shoulder.  
  
I'd started crying all over again when Rian had said "bullshit" because I knew it was bullshit, the way I felt about Alex.  
  
I loved him, it wasn't like that could disappear overnight. Suddenly I was glad we were having a party, it meant I could get pissed out of my brains and no one would question it.

* * *

**Part 2.**

Alex's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as Jack got completely pissed and flirted with all the girls, who squealed at the attention from Jack Barakat. He stumbled over to me.  
  
He sat on my lap with a red cup in his hand.  
  
"H-hello Alex."  
  
"Hey Jack." I said to my dark-haired best friend.  
  
"I love you man." He said, snuggling into my shoulder.  
  
"I love you too Jack."  
  
He shook his head, "No, I really do. I love you Alex."  
  
I stared at him. What was that phrase? A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts? Is that the right saying? I think so.  
  
I shoved Jack off my lap and stood up, taking my jacket with me. I left him confused on the sofa as I walked out of the tour bus.  
  
"Alex! Where are you going?" Matt yelled over the loud music.  
  
"For a walk!" I yelled back.  
  
Without waiting for his answer, I stepped out into the freezing cold air. Part of me wanted to go back into the warm tour bus, but I knew I had to be on my own for a while.  
  
I walked down the street until I found a bench looking out onto the beach.  
  
"It was the very first time I lost my mind for a week." I sang, knowing that if anyone saw or heard me, my cover would be blown and I would have about a million fangirls on me in an instant.  
  
I pulled my beanie down a little.  
  
So, Jack loves me? I always thought I was unlovable, never good enough to break out of the shadow of my dead brother, never good enough for my parents who clearly didn't like me half as much as my brother.  
  
Never good enough.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
Where had Alex gone? I wondered, comfy on the sofa. I stood up, wobbling a bit and struggled to walk in a straight line towards Rian and Zack, who were at the other end of the bus.  
  
"Where's Alex?" I asked once I had got over to them.  
  
Zack looked round the tour bus and said, "I dunno. Rian?"  
  
"I - hic! - think he - hic! - went for a walk." He said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
I got up and walked slowly through the dark, back to the tour bus.  
  
"Hey you! Yeah! You!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Me?" I said, turning around.  
  
A fist smashed into my nose.  
  
"Fuck..." I groaned in pain.  
  
His other fist slammed into my stomach, making me fall to the ground. He kicked me again and again.  
  
"Holy shit..."  
  
The guy kept beating me up until he was bored and went away. I curled up in a ball on the hard concrete, unable to move.  
  
After a few minutes, I decided to try and move. I tried to get up, but just fell back down again.  
  
"Fuck, that hurt." I muttered.  
  
I stayed there for a few minutes before remembering my phone. I could phone the guys!  
  
I struggled to extract my phone from my skinny jeans. I rang Rian first, but no answer. Damn. Next I rang Zack, but no answer.  
  
I sighed, I really didn't want to ring him, but as the other two weren't answering I had no choice.  
  
I rang Jack.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
My phone was buzzing in my pocket. I got it out and squinted at the caller ID. It was Alex.  
  
I answered, "Alex? Where are you?"  
  
"Thank God you answered, I called Rian and Zack, but they didn't answer. Dicks."  
  
"Guys, check your phones." I said to Rian and Zack.  
  
Sure enough, they both had missed calls from Alex.  
  
"Alex, are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Umm... Not really no." He said.  
  
"Damn Alex, what've you been up to?"  
  
"Wasn't me. This guy just started laying into me," Alex gasped, "Do me a favor Jack?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Come and get me?"  
  
I jumped up and went to the door, phone pressed to my ear. I pulled on a red hoodie that was Alex's.  
  
"On my way now." I said, walking out the door into the cold air.  
  
I walked briskly, the cold sobering me up. If I knew Alex, he'd be near the beach. So I headed towards there.  
  
About halfway there, I literally stood on Alex.  
  
"Ow. Do you mind?" He said, wincing in pain.  
  
I stooped down, put my arm round his waist and helped him up. I staggered slightly under his weight.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
"Is that my hoodie?" I asked.  
  
"Ermmm... No?"  
  
"Lier." I said before passing out.

* * *

I woke up to Matt saying, "Are you alright?"  
  
I realised that I was in Jack's bunk and that the tour bus was moving.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, when I came back with you passed out on my shoulder, everyone was immediately worried, so we set off. We'll be on the road for the next two days." Jack explained from next to me.  
  
I noticed that his arm was around my shoulder. It was nice. I rolled over so I was facing Jack and fell asleep.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I was still wearing Alex's hoodie and he was in my bunk.  
  
I admired his gorgeous brown hair that was over his eyes. I brushed it away, my fingers hot against his forehead.  
  
I watched him sleep for what seemed like hours. He eventually woke up, opening his brown eyes.  
  
"Afternoon." I said.  
  
"Hi." Alex croaked, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Good question. I've no idea."  
  
"Typical." He laughed.  
  
"Hey!  You're not allowed to laugh at me!" I exclaimed, punching him softly in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow."  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry. Let's have a look." I said.  
  
In response, he tugged off his t-shirt to reveal a very nice chest covered in angry, purple bruises.  
  
"Fuck man..." I muttered. I poked one.  
  
"Ow. Stop it." Alex said as I poked another bruise. He slapped my hand away before I could poke a third.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
"Why are you wearing my hoodie?" I asked, pulling my t-shirt back on.  
  
"Because it's comfy." He replied.  
  
I got out of the bunk and stretched. Jack followed me into the kitchenette/living space. Rian and Zack were there, eating something.  
  
"Hey! He's up and living!" Zack said.  
  
"Hey Alex! How're you feelin'?" Rian asked.  
  
I yawned, slumping in a chair next to Zack, "Tired and like I've been beaten up. Why d'you ask?"  
  
I started eating the pancakes that Rian slid over to me.  
  
"Cause I'm a nice person, that's why."  
  
Rian scoffed and Jack said, "Debatable Zack, very debatable."  
  
"These guys say otherwise mate, sorry." I said, clapping him on the shoulder.  
  
"Where are my pancakes?" Jack exclaimed.  
  
Rian laughed before getting up to cook some more for Jack.  
  
In a few minutes, Jack had pancakes.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
"Isn't that Alex's hoodie?" Zack said.  
  
"Yes, but it's comfy." I glared at him.  
  
"That's true." Alex said from opposite me.  
  
I asked Alex, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
I hoped he'd say watch a movie.  
  
"I know you want to watch Home Alone. But ok, let's."  
  
"Yay!" I screamed, leaping up and hugging Alex before sitting back down and continued eating my pancakes.  
  
Alex just laughed.  
  
I had finished eating, so I dragged Alex to my bunk and got my portable DVD player out and my Home Alone DVD. I put the DVD in.  
  
I pushed Alex down on to the bunk. He curled his legs underneath him. After closing the bunk curtain, I crawled next to him, setting the DVD player on my knee. His arm went over my shoulder.

* * *

**Part 3.**

Alex's P.O.V:  
  
About halfway through the movie, Jack fell asleep, his head dropping onto my shoulder. I looked at him rather than the screen. Silently, I swept his black hair off his face. There was a small cut on his forehead, near the roots of his hair. I wondered how he got that. I stroked the cut softly. He snuggled nearer to me.  
  
He must be sleeping because he stayed awake when I slept earlier on. He was so sweet. He was still wearing my red hoodie.  
  
Home Alone finished and I reached with my left arm to turn the portable DVD player off. Gently, I put it on the floor without waking him up.  
  
I heard footsteps outside the bunk and Rian's head appeared from through the curtain.  
  
"Awwww... So sweet." He said.  
  
"Shhh... Jack's asleep." I said, putting my finger over my lips.  
  
"Ah. You do realize that you won't be able to move until he wakes up, right?"  
  
I smiled, "Yeah."  
  
"Ok then. I'm going now." Rian said, his face disappearing from view.  
  
My eyes flicked over his face, he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I blinked in the bright light, confused. I looked around. I was on a bed in a hotel room, not the tour bus. How did I get here?  
  
"I carried you." A very familiar voice said from the bottom of the bed. I sat up against the fluffy pillows to find Alex sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Alex? Why are we in a hotel?" I asked.  
  
"Well, because of my terrifying experience last night, Matt decided to give us the luxury of a hotel." He explained.  
  
"Neat. How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"About three or four hours." He said, "I took the liberty of ordering room service."  
  
He opened his arms to reveal a small mountain of junk food on the table behind him.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to wake up, I'm starving. Come on." He replied, walking over to the table.  
  
I got up, stretched and went over and sat down next to Alex. I reached for a croissant at the same time Alex did and our fingers brushed. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

* * *

I was hyper-aware of Alex next to me in bed. We'd had to share a bed because the hotel had only had double rooms left once the others has got their rooms.  
  
Alex's: P.O.V:  
  
Earlier, when me and Jack had brushed fingers over that croissant, I had felt a frisson of something. I don't know what it was, but it had felt good.  
  
And now, we were sharing a bed. It was dark in the room, apart from the light coming in from the window.  
  
"Hey Alex? Are you asleep?" Jack whispered through the dark.  
  
"No, why?" I answered.  
  
"Can I - can I try something?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
I heard the bed creak as Jack moved positions. I could feel his side pressed against mine. I could feel his breathe against my cheek.  
  
Cautiously and slowly, he pressed his lips against mine and retreated.  
  
I couldn't see his face in the dark, but I bet it was terrified.  
  
"Well?" Jack breathed, "How did you find it?"  
  
My best friend who was in love with me had just kissed me and I was... fine.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
I took a deep breathe and replied, "It was fine."  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I laughed, relieved but then I thought of something.  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"You liked it, would you mind if I kissed you again?" I asked.  
  
"No, I don't think I would."  
  
I grinned before hovering over him again and placing a hotter kiss on his tantalizing lips. He responded with enthusiasm, even sliding his tongue out and licking my lips, causing them to open willingly. His tongue danced around my mouth before he pulled away.  
  
"Well, that was quite something." Alex said.  
  
I laughed, it was such an Alex thing to say.  
  
"Yeah, it was." I said, snuggling into him.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
When I woke the next morning, I had Jack half on, half off me. Our legs were tangled and he had his head on my chest, using it as a pillow.  
  
But I needed to pee, so I carefully pushed him off me, untangled our legs and got out of bed. He groaned quietly.  
  
Quickly, I went to the bathroom. In a few minutes, I was back in my warm bed, cuddling Jack.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I had a great dream last night, Alex and I were sharing a room and a bed. We ended up kissing. It was a very good dream.  
  
I opened my eyes to see the brown hair of Alex Gaskarth on the pillow above me. I realized that I had my head on his chest. It was comfy, I didn't want to move.  
  
It hadn't been a dream, it had actually happened. I had kissed Alex.  
  
"Alex? You awake?"  
  
"Morning Jack. Sleep well?" Alex said.  
  
"Yeah, I did. You?"  
  
He yawned, "Yeah."  
  
I kissed Alex! Just the thought of it made me giddy.  
  
I got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
I had kissed my best friend, who was in love with me. And I wanted to kiss him again. I heard the shower running.  
  
I wanted to kiss Jack. The realization wasn't as startling as I thought it might be.  
  
Quietly, I got out of bed and stood next to the bathroom door. The shower stopped and a bare-chested Jack came out, his hair wet with droplets of water dripping down his neck.  
  
I pinned him against the wall and slammed my lips against his. Jack's hands loosened on his towel, dropping it to the floor. One of my hands moved down to Jack's inner thigh, he tensed.  
  
"Why so tense Jack?" I murmured, trailing kisses down his long neck.  
  
He struggled with words before gasping, "What - what are you doing Alex?"  
  
"Kissing you, why is that a problem?" I asked, looking up at him.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
He was kissing me voluntarily? What? When did this development happen?  
  
"Why?" I asked Alex.  
  
He continued kissing my neck as he answered, "I want to."  
  
"Ok." I muttered, giving into the sensation of his fingers on my thigh and chest. My hands ran over his chest through his worn out t-shirt. I tugged it over Alex's head impatiently. He helped to pull it off. I flung it away. My hands now ran over his bare chest. Much more satisfying.  
  
He moaned as one of my hands brushed over his nipples. I did it again and drew an animalistic groan from his throat. I grinned.  
  
"Why am I completely naked but you're not?" I asked, dragging my fingertips over the top of his boxers.

* * *

**Part 4.  
**

Alex's P.O.V:  
  
"I d - don't know. Let's remedy that." I groaned, moving my hands to tug my boxers off.  
  
"No, I want to do it." Jack said, hooking his thumbs over the edge of my boxers and, with purposeful slowness, dragged them off my hips and over my now apparent erection.  
  
"Excited are we?" He murmured, his finger ghosting over it.  
  
I groaned loudly and bucked into his body, hissing at the friction.  
  
"Let's take this to the bed." I said, pulling him to the bed and pushing him backwards onto it. I straddled him, our dicks rubbing against each other.  
  
"Oh God!" He moaned.  
  
Jack bucked upwards just as I ground downwards, creating incredible friction.  
  
Pre-cum leaked out of his dick, lubricating both our dicks. My hand found its way onto his dick and started pumping it. More pre-cum leaked out. His moans increased.  
  
"You seem to be taking me kissing you to another - Oh God! Alex!" Jack yelled as his orgasm overtook him, turning him into a quivering mess.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
That was the best orgasm I'd ever had, so far.  
  
I noticed that Alex's problem needed attending to. Once I'd pushed Alex off me, I fumbled for the lube and condom I knew were in the drawer of the sidetable next to the bed. I found them, handed them to Alex and rolled over, spreading my legs.  
  
"You want me to fuck you?"  
  
"Gods yes. Alex, fuck me." I said.  
  
I heard him putting the condom on and squirting the lube onto his fingers. Two of his fingers cautiously probed into my hole. He let me get adjusted to them first before adding a third, which stretched me out.  
  
"Alex, I won't break, just - ahhhhh!" I moaned as he brushed my prostate.  
  
"You like that?" Alex whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded vigorously.  
  
He squeezed it between his fingers and I moaned loudly. He withdrew his fingers. I whimpered at the loss.  
  
He replaced his fingers with his cock, pushing out in slowly, allowing me to get used to it.  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
God, Jack was so tight. It took all my self-restraint not to slam into him.  
  
"You alright?" I grunted.  
  
"F - fine. J - just get on with it." He yelped as my cock filled him fully.  
  
I didn't reply, just pulled my cock out and slammed it back into him. His back arched as I smashed into his prostate.  
  
I continued slamming into him until I felt the familiar heat building in my stomach.  
  
"I'm gonna - I'm gonna -"  
  
"Cum for me Alex." Jack said.  
  
I spasmed as my orgasm overtook me. My body went slack so I slumped on top of Jack, who pushed me off him.  
  
"Oh my God." Jack murmured.  
  
"Yeah."

* * *

**Part 5.  
**

Rian's P.O.V:  
  
I stood stock still, my hand in midair, halfway through knocking. I had heard moans and Jack yelling out "Oh God! Alex!" It had sounded like they'd just had sex.  
  
What?  
  
They'd had sex? Jack and Alex?  
  
I repeat, what?  
  
I knocked and Alex came to the door.  
  
"Yeah?" He said, with Jack looking over his shoulder.  
  
Their hair was messy.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Matt says can you hurry up. We've got to leave by ten." I said.  
  
"Ok." He said, shutting the door.  
  
There was the sound of kissing and the door shuddered slightly.  
  
The thought of them naked and with each other was too much, and I rushed to my own room instead of heading back down to the dining room to Zack and the others. I shut the door, locked it and went to the bathroom.  
  
I undid my jeans and pulled them down. I palmed my erection until it was bigger and then I started imagining.  
  
Jack's black hair was stuck to his forehead and he was writhing under Alex, who was fucking him mercilessly.  
  
I stroked my hardening dick.  
  
"Faster, harder." Jack groaned.  
  
Jack kissed Alex's neck.  
  
I felt the heat building in my stomach, I pumped my dick faster.  
  
Alex reached round to sloppily pump Jack's dick. Jack bit Alex's neck hard, leaving teeth marks. Alex groaned, slamming into Jack.  
  
My dick had started leaking pre-cum. I  touched my finger to my slit, which sent my nervous system into spasms.  
  
Alex yelled out, still pumping Jack's dick. Jack came, squirting cum all over the bedsheet under them. Alex pulled out and collapsed on top of Jack.  
  
I gasped, "Jack, Alex!" as I came into my hand, sliding down the door I was leaving against.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
"Rian? Are you coming?" I called, banging my fist against his door.  
  
"Y - yeah." Rian said through the door.  
  
"Hurry up then."  
  
"Coming."  
  
And a few minutes later he opened the door and we went down to Zack, Alex and the rest of the crew, who were waiting for us.  
  
"What were you doing? Fucking?" Zack said.  
  
Everyone laughed, except Rian who refused to look at me or Alex.  
  
Shit, what had he been doing before I knocked on his door? Jerking off?

* * *

**Part 6.  
**

Alex's P.O.V:  
  
Why is Rian avoiding both me and Jack?  Not that avoiding someone on a tour bus is an easy thing to do, but Rian was certainly trying. He was in his bunk and refused to come out, even for food.  
  
I sat on my bunk, opposite Rian's bunk, and asked, "Rian, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit, something's got to be up - you didn't come out for food. Now tell me." I said gently.  
  
"I - I don't want to, you'll think I'm twisted and I might be wrong anyway."  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"About you and - no, I can't." He replied, from behind curtain.  
  
He can't have heard me fucking Jack, could he?  
  
"About me and who?"  
  
He took a deep breathe and said, "About you and Jack... I'm wrong aren't I?"  
  
Well, that makes our lives interesting, now doesn't it?  
  
"No, you're not. Jack likes, scratch that, loves me and... I think I might love him back."  
  
That got a response out of Rian, he sat up and opened the curtains so he could look at me.  
  
"Seriously?" He said, astonished, "But that makes what I did even worse."  
  
Rian's P.O.V:  
  
I wasn't meant to say that, why did I say that? Am I crazy? Do I want him and Jack to hate me?  
  
"What did you do Rian?" Alex asked, his dark brown eyes on me.  
  
"I - I can't tell you. You'd both hate me." I said, looking at my feet.  
  
"Why? Were you jerking off to me and Jack?" He joked, but then stopped grinning when I was silent, "You were?"  
  
Unable to say anything, I nodded, praying he wouldn't hit me.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I wandered down the tour bus, bored of beating Zack on the X-Box 360. I came to the bunks where we slept.  
  
Rian and Alex were making-out on Rian's bunk.  
  
Rian and Alex were making-out on Rian's bunk!?!?  
  
Tears spilled out of my eyes as I ran back out to where Zack was. He looked up in shock when I curled up in a ball on the edge of the leather sofa and sobbed my heart out.  
  
I felt his hand pat my shoulder. I turned around and clung to him desperately.  
  
"Jack? What happened?" Zack asked.  
  
"Rian and Alex... They - they were - they were making-out." I sniffled, still crying.  
  
Zack swore softly, "You love Alex, don't you?"  
  
I nodded, unable to talk about it properly.  
  
"You never sobbed when he kissed other girls at parties."  
  
"Yes I did. But no one ever caught on to the fact that I was sobbing in my bunk after the parties." I said, wiping my tears from my cheeks.  
  
"Ah." He said in a knowing voice.  
  
I smiled weakly, "So I'm not the only one who is in love with someone, then?"  
  
Zack's P.O.V:  
  
I grinned slightly, "No."  
  
"Who?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. I'm not telling you." I said, shaking my head.  
  
"Come on. You know I love Alex," He whined, trying the puppy-eyes on me, "Tell me."  
  
"I only know because it's so fucking obvious. The little smiles, the second too long hugs and the constant kissing on the cheeks. I know, Rian knows, the whole crew, barring Alex, know."  
  
"If Rian knows, why was he making-out with Alex?"  
  
Something twisted in my stomach.  
  
"I - I don't know." I said.  
  
To get rid of the weird sinking feeling in my stomach, I lightly kissed Jack, who responded just as easily.  
  
"Jack? Zack? What are you doing?" Alex yelled.  
  
Shit.  
  
Rian's P.O.V:  
  
Jack's face went red and he yelled, "You were making-out with Rian and I can't exchange innocent kisses with Zack?!? Where is the logic in that? Goddammit!"  
  
So he saw me and Alex, but didn't hear the conversation leading up to the kiss.  
  
Did you not hear me say that I love you? Apparently not!" Alex shouted.  
  
"You - you love me?" Jack spluttered.  
  
They hugged tightly. I turned my attention to Zack, who was strangely quiet.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
Zack was silent when Alex confessed his love for me. I looked at him and wondered who he liked.  
  
Zack's P.O.V:  
  
Rian, I love you. I imagined myself saying and he would say, "Oh, Zack I love you too!" And then we would kiss.  
  
I wish.  
  
"Hey Rian, I - no, I can't. I'm sorry." I said, getting up and going to my bunk and closing the curtain.  
  
I almost told Rian I loved him, but I couldn't, not in front of Alex and Jack, when they're all loved up. I couldn't.  
  
"Zack? Mate?" Rian said from the other side of the curtain.  
  
"Yeah?" I grunted into my pillow.  
  
"Zack, why'd you go? And also, what were you going to say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing important."  
  
I heard the bunk opposite me creak as Rian sat down on it.  
  
"Sounded important to me."  
  
"It wasn't. Trust me."  
  
"Was. Just tell me Zack." Rian demanded quietly.  
  
"I love you." I said.  
  
"Oh." He stood up and I heard his footsteps fade away.  
  
A tear dripped down my face. Damn. I'd known it was going to happen like that, but I was still crushed.  
  
Rian's P.O.V:  
  
Zack loves me? Seriously?  
  
"Yes Rian. He really does." Jack said, snuggling with Alex on the sofa.  
  
Alex pecked Jack's cheek before saying, "Everyone can see it, apart from you."  
  
I sat on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I felt like such a dick for walking away from him now.  
  
He was so fucking brave for telling me. I know I couldn't do that for sure.  
  
Jack's P.O.V:  
  
I got up and Alex and Rian looked at me.  
  
I said, "I'm going to see Zack."  
Alex just nodded understandingly. Rian didn't do anything, he just stared me.  
  
I walked quickly to Zack's bunk. The curtain was closed and I could hear the sound of sobbing from behind it.  
  
"Zack? It's Jack." I said.  
  
One of Zack's hand pulled the curtain aside to reveal a crying Zack Merrick. I pushed him towards the back wall so I could climb in. I hugged him as his body convulsed with sobs. After about ten minutes, his sobs lessened.  
  
"Err... Zack?" A tentative Rian said from behind us, "Can we talk?"  
  
I got up and went to Alex.  
  
Alex asked, "Well?"  
  
"He cried for a fair amount of time and Rian's talking with him now. So..."  
  
"Anything could happen?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Alex's P.O.V:  
  
I watched as Rian and Zack walked in. My eyes scanned the length of their bodies. I gasped and poked Jack and pointed at their entwined hands.  
  
"How? What?" Jack spluttered.  
  
Rian looked at Zack and said shyly, "We talked about it."  
  
"So you fucked?" I said bluntly.  
  
Zack nodded.  
  
I laughed.  
  
"No one means half as much to me as you do now."


End file.
